RECUERDOS
by Etsha
Summary: anzu ha muerto y yami se culpa por ello, este fic es parte de una cancion que espero les guste...cap. (unico)


Recuerdos

Hola, que onda? Yo espero que todo este bien, bueno este fic se trata mas bien de una canción, no se si ustedes la han escuchado se llama, "recuerdos" o "me acuerdo" ya que esta en dos títulos ( bueno hay es cosa de cada quien, como quiera llamarle), desde ahora les vengo diciendo que es un solo capitulo y que me gustaría que me dejaran reviews y me manden sus opiniones, please ya que es el primer fic que hago así, bueno mucha charla y poca acción, entonces aquí les va.

CAPITULO: 1 (UNICO)

RECUERDOS

Yami: Eh Aquí mi presencia pues eh prometido que venía a verte aunque estuviera afligido ,cogiste el camino de la separación y tu no sabes como eso afecta a mi corazón , Dios mío ayúdame y nunca permitas que mi alma se destroce con está visita mi mujer no me escucha estando ahí acostada no me mira no me abrasa no me dice nada, culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza porque no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal, ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar .  
Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo y así sucesivamente pude perder , la gente habla sin parar si tan siquiera saber , pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión me abandonaste y así cumpliste con tu misión pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir ,mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan a tu vida mañana buscare un camino a la salida pues esto me encierra en un circulo vicioso que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso.

Anzu: recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi,  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.  
recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.

Yami: Te noto bien pálida no eres la misma te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma te siento muy fría tus labios resecos, inútil te vez y sin faltar te respeto pero eso no importa te amo como eres y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres , dios me creo para quererte a ti , yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí , y esta perdida es indudablemente eterna quisiera inventarme una luz moderna que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad , un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso si crees que exagero pues lo ago por ti porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mi.

Anzu: recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi,  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.  
Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.

Yami: Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba tu pecho junto al mío el calor provocaba y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban ,me acuerdo de la noche en que tu me conociste , todas las caricias agradables que me hiciste me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe , pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio pues la malicia como siempre pasa , se involucró y yo un ser humano como los demás seres ,adopte el punto débil del hombre , mujeres, ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien de la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos yo no se lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos , luego escuche a todo el mundo decir que por mi la vida , te ibas a destruir yo no creí en tu palabra te ignore como a un perro y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro , metida en esa caja sin poderte mover todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender que fue un error no tenia los ojos bien abiertos ,mi amor perdóname aunque hallas muerto.

Anzu: recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi,  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.  
Recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi  
recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti  
recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión  
no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón.

-----------------------------------------------

Bueno y que les pareció,

Yo puse esa canción ya que me gusta demasiado, pero no todas las personas somos iguales,

ok espero que le hubiera gustado también la pareja,

A mi me encanta, bueno sin mas que decirle me despido y espero es haya gustado, chaoo


End file.
